


An Old Tale

by Transplush



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Death, D&D, Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transplush/pseuds/Transplush
Summary: Colin let himself drop gently next to his mother and pulled a blanket over his legs. "A story.." He trailed off while situating himself against her side, "A story about a brave prince." He nodded decisively. "A prince. Loved by many."





	An Old Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to set up a bit of lore for a campaign and get some characterization/background for Colin! I don't write often so if anyone does read this I'd really appreciate feedback! 
> 
> I'm @shinxplush.tumblr.com

The child's fingers faltered as flame threatened to come to life. Colin took a deep breath, gripping firmer, and dared to strike the match once again. Flame flickered into view and Colin managed to steady his hand, leading the flame to light the few candles around him.

Steady, older hands came over his, and Colin looked up to his mother's calm, tired smile. Her dark curls were loose from a full day, and fell over her shoulders. Dark skin and deep brown eyes illuminated by the fire's light almost instantly brought him to relax.

"Sit down son," Lissa whispered, not wanting to disturb other maids trying to sleep, "what would you like to hear tonight?" 

Colin let himself drop gently next to his mother and pulled a blanket over his legs. "A story.." He trailed off while situating himself against her side, "A story about a brave prince." He nodded decisively. "A prince. Loved by many."

Lissa ran her fingers through his dark hair, considering his request. "I know a few stories about princes." She traced his pointed ear, one unlike hers, and smiled when a quiet giggle escaped him. "My favorite of them is about two princes and two princesses, though."

"Two princes? And princesses?" Colin questioned quietly, picking at the edge of the blanket, "Usually," he reasoned, "there's just one royal heir in stories." 

"Our own king has seven children," Lissa returned to threading her fingers through her son's hair, "So it isn't so strange for a story to have four royal children. Besides, this story is true." 

That, Lissa noted with amusement, gained his full attention. 

"Generations ago," she began, "The neighboring kingdom of Drales was alive with celebration. Queen Alma had given birth to her fourth child, a son with a halo of golden curls she would call Anote. Anote was a bright a jubilant child and he grew quickly, and was beloved by all in the kingdom. Though there were some who did not believe Anote was the son of the king, for none within the king's blood or the queen's blood were known to have golden hair. 

Anote grew alongside his siblings however, joyful as any child born a prince would be. Whispers of a bastard child haunted him, but Anote always stood proud and held inside himself any weakness or doubts. 

Some months after his sixteenth birthday, Anote vanished from the castle. The royal family panicked, as did the people of the kingdom. Rumors spread like wildfire, that the youngest prince was kidnapped, or had been too weak and run away, or even that the king suspected him a bastard and banished him. Knights and guards alike were sent out to search the land and reclaim the lost heir. Even common folk were offered a heafty reward if they could bring Anote back to his parents. Anote would not return for many months. He finally returned two months before his seventeenth birthday. Anote was not found or given back, he returned on a dark evening all alone, matted and with clothing stained dark red by blood. His parents and siblings were overjoyed to see him once again, but were quickly made concerned again, for the youngest prince would not speak. 

He was quiet. Prince Anote spent all his time either alone in his room or hidden away in the castle courtyard. He was no longer the energetic and jubilant child he once was. His siblings struggled to connect with him once again, but were rejected time and time again as Anote locked himself away. 

For two months the castle was uneasy but quiet. Then, on the night of his seventeenth birthday, Anote came out of his solitude and into the main hall where the celebration was held. Everyone was shocked to see him, The youngest prince looked grim. He always looked more groomed than he had in months, adorned by fine clothing and a circlet. A circlet of silver with a shimmering black gemstone hanging on his forehead beneath an array of smaller, more brightly colored gems. 

Anote descended from the steps, his clothing shone like the night sky, his skin was clear and pale, the gems upon his circlet captured the eyes of many, and his golden locks shimmering as they bounced with every step. The prince was a beauty to behold, and as he stepped into the embrace of his joyous parents, it was only his eyes that were void of light. 

Within moments the people's hope was shattered. The king and queen fell dead at the feet of their youngest heir. Anote's hands shimmered as his fine apparel the freshly drawn blood of his parents who loved him so. Anote walked calmly through the hall as the people scattered in panic. Their flight would be in vain, for Anote's guard blocked them in to suffer the same fate of the monarchs."

"Wait a minute!"

Lissa opened her eyes to her son's sudden objection and put a finger to her lips. Colin understood, when he spoke again it was hushed. 

"Mother," he whispered, "you said this story was about a brave prince. Not one who would kill all those innocent people."

"It is darling," she pet his hair and relaxed again to continue, "pay attention. Anote's siblings fled the hall with aid from their own personal guard. Knowing their brother would come for them too, they were quickly arranged to hide in a country across the sea. 

Working with scholars and government officials in the neighboring country, the three older Dralen heirs were able to determine a way to stop their younger brother. Three magical gemstones to combat Anote's dark one. The heirs and their personal knights searched far and wide for over a year to collect the gemstones. Knowing they could not ease their brother without them.

Jiten, the oldest heir and firstborn daughter came upon the red gemstone, which fortified one's strength and lent powers of flame. Krinse, the second-born and older prince, came upon the blue gemstone, which shared with its owner centuries of knowledge and lent powers of ice. Malo, the younger princess, came upon the yellow gemstone, which imbued one with willpower and speed and granted the power of lightning. 

With a bracer bearing the red, a ring bearing the blue, and a necklace bearing the yellow, the Dralen heirs made to return to their home country and remove their brother from the castle in order to restore law. With all three gems in the presence of the dark one within Anote's circlet, his power dwindled. The youngest prince fought with all his might, but was overwhelmed by his siblings and banished."

Lissa quietly left the maid's dormitory with Colin in her arms. "And so long as the four stones all remain together, the dark stone cannot return to power." She finished the story as she stepped out into the courtyard.

"What of Anote? He was good until that night. Was the reason ever known?" Colin's question was quiet, now from drowsiness rather than to prevent disturbing others.  
Lissa shook her head. "I'm afraid that's all I know of the story. Perhaps you could discover the reason some day." 

Colin smiled and rubbed a hand near one of his emerald eyes. "Maybe so." He only managed to mumble as he leaned against his mother's shoulder. 

Lissa made her way through the courtyard and past stone arches and doors until she came upon a castle ground residency. She opened the door quietly, having come here many times before, and made her way through the hallways as silently as she could manage. Upon entering his room, Lissa put Colin softly into his own bed and pulled the sheets over him. "Rest well my prince." She whispered and kissed his forehead before leaving and silently as she had come.

That night Colin would dream of shimmering gemstones and a young boy with a halo of golden hair, laughing and running through a courtyard.


End file.
